El Proyecto Atlantia
by BlackDusk16
Summary: Después de un incidente con un supuesto meteoro, extrañas orbes caen en una zona limítrofe de la llamada ciudad Acres. 4 chicos que presenciaron lo que ocurrio tuvieron contacto con esas extrañas orbes. Ninguno de ellos sabría lo que el destino les deparaba.


Capítulo I  
"Estrella fugaz"

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Acres. Adultos se levantaban a hacer sus deberes del día, mientras que los adolescentes tomaban camino a sus respectivas escuelas.  
La escuela más concurrida de la ciudad era la llamada Universidad de Adment, casi en la zona limítrofe de la ciudad, donde se reunían casi todos los jóvenes a realizar sus deberes como alumnos.

Gerard, joven conocido dentro de la institución por su gran IQ. La escuela misma lo consideraba alguien brillante. Él para nada le gustaba llevar títulos como esos, a pesar de ser alguien muy inteligente, tuvo que salir adelante aún después de que sus padres muriesen.  
Él a veces deseaba dar todo lo que poseía para poder tener a sus padres de vuelta, un sueño utópico.

Gerard, a pesar de todo eso, era alguien muy sociable y amable. No tenía muchos amigos, pero tenía los suficientes para pasarla bien, 3 precisamente. Sus nombres eran Mike, John y Robert.  
Amigos que, para él, eran como una familia. Quienes siempre los consideró así por apoyarlo en momentos que lo necesitaba.

Sin lugar a duda, ese día cambiaría la vida de estos 4 individuos.

-¡Hola Gerard! – Gritaba John entrando al salón de clases.

-¡Oh! Hola John, me asustaste un poco – Respondió Gerard sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Cómo has estado? Escuché que te tomarás vacaciones adelantadas.

-Sí, lo haré. Terminé los exámenes finales y creo que es momento de tomar un descanso, la escuela me está dejando algo exhausto.

-Y que lo digas, a mí igual – John hizo una pausa - ¿Sabes?, creo que las tomaré yo también.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Creí que aún no presentabas los exámenes finales.

-Pues sí, pero eso no importa mucho, tengo toda esta semana para presentarlos. Estaría bien tomar las vacaciones desde ya para salir y divertirnos con los demás, e incluso buscar algunas chicas – John reía golpeando el hombro de su amigo.

-Jaja, tienes razón, sólo no repruebes como la última vez – Respondió Gerard riéndose.

-¡Claro que no! Tú confía en mí – Contesto John de inmediato sonriendo – Bueno, iré a buscar a los demás, ¿me acompañas?

-¡Claro!-

Los dos amigos salieron a buscar a Mike y Robert, que en este momento se encontraban caminando hacia la escuela.

-Que cansado estoy – Dijo Mike bostezando

-Yo igual, pero todavía faltan unas semanas para salir de vacaciones. Estoy desesperado – Contestó Robert.

-Cierto, pero dicen que si terminaste los exámenes finales puedes tomarlas adelantadas.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Excelente, si los presento está semana podré tener vacaciones adelantadas! – Respondió Robert muy eufóricamente.

-Claro Rob, recordando tu record pasado lo harás – Le respondió sarcásticamente

-¡Hey! Se supone que deberías alentarme, tuve mala suerte en el pasado pero trataré de pasar, ¡ya verás!

-¿Uh?...

-¿Pasa algo? – Robert preguntó al ver a su amigo ver el cielo, para luego hacerlo también - ¿Qué…? ¿Una… Estrella fugaz? ¿Cómo es posible a estas horas de la mañana?...

-Lo pienso igual… Pero… - Dijo Mike al tratar de enfocar lo que veía con su vista – Pero… No parece una estrella fugaz, es algo más… Es… ¡¿Un meteorito?!

Mike quedó atónico por lo que estaba viendo, no era una estrella fugaz, era una especie de meteoro cayendo directo a donde estaba la universidad.

-¡Robert corre! ¡Tenemos que llegar antes de que esa cosa llegue a la escuela, o quien sabe qué pasará!

-¡Vamos!

Los dos amigos corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la escuela para dar aviso de lo que acababan de presenciar.

Al llegar vieron a todos los alumnos corriendo lejos de la escuela, trataron de buscar a Gerard y John entre la multitud pero no los encontraban. Cuando miraron el cielo vieron como esa especie de meteoro se dirigía directamente a la escuela, y que en cualquier momento impactaría contra el suelo. Aun sabiendo esto, se arriesgaron a entrar para buscar a sus amigos y tratar de escapar lo antes posible.

Finalmente los encontraron, estaban ayudando a varios alumnos y docentes a salir de esa zona.

-¡Mike, Robert! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Corran, ya no hay nadie en la escuela! – Grito Gerard a los amigos que corrían hacia él

-¡Tiene razón! ¡Ya no hay nadie, vámonos! – Continuó John

-¡Estábamos preocupados por ustedes! ¡Después de ver esa cosa tuvimos que venir! – Respondió Mike

-¡No hay tiempo para discutir¡ ¡Esa cosa va a-

Antes de que Robert pudiera terminar la oración, el meteoro en plena caída explotó antes de golpear la escuela, dejando escuchar un terrible estruendo y una luz cegadora.  
Los 4 chicos se protegieron detrás de una pared mientras una onda expansiva arrasaba todo a su paso.

Gerard despertó. Yacía recargado en una pared algo débil al igual que sus 3 amigos. Rápidamente recordó lo que pasó y se levantó, tratando de despertar a los demás, los cuales eventualmente lo hicieron.

-¿Qué paso?... – Dijo Mike con voz débil

-Recuerda, esa cosa explotó en el aire, hizo todo esto – Le contestó Gerard mientras lo levantaba – John ayuda a Robert a levantarse, vámonos de aquí.

-Claro, ya voy – Dijo John corriendo hacía donde Robert.

Cuando salieron pudieron ver cuanta destrucción había hecho al explotar esa cosa. Ventanas rotas, puertas destruidas, la estructura dañada. Todos los árboles arrancados de la tierra y que fueron lanzados varios metros de su lugar, algo caótico.

Mientras los 4 amigos caminaban hacia la salida para largarse de ese lugar, algo llamó la atención de ellos. Empezaron a caer una especie de orbes brillantes lentamente, poco a poco aumentó el número de ellos al caer. Los 4 quedaron sorprendidos al ver este espectáculo de luces.

Cada orbe tenía un color diferente, pero sólo eran 3 colores en general, rojo, verde y azul.  
Éstos al caer al suelo lo traspasaban y ocurrían extraños efectos en éste.  
Las rojas causaban manchas de erosión, como si la tierra muriese. Las verdes en cambió, hacían florecer un poco de hierba o pequeñas flores.  
La azul era la más extraña, no hacía nada. Por lo cual esto les pareció alguna señal de inofensivo a los amigos.

-Que increíble, ¿qué son estas cosas? – Dijo Mike observándolas

-No las toques, no sabes que pasará – Respondió Gerard inmediatamente

-Tiene razón Mike, además las rojas son las que más se ven peligrosas – Dijo John seriamente

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo preguntaba –

-Gerard, ¿tú sabes lo que son? – Preguntó Robert

-No, para nada. Aunque podría decir que son una especie de orbes – Contestó – La roja se ve peligrosa, y la verde es quizá lo contrario. Pero la azul es la más extraña, me pregunto si…

-¿No estarás pensando tocarla, Gerard? – Interrumpió John

Gerard lo miro un momento, para luego retomar sus palabras.

-Sí, creo que lo puedo hacer, no han hecho nada extraño al suelo.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Por qué hacer eso ahora mismo? Ya las cosas están mal como para que vayan peor Gerard.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿No sientes algo cuando las miras? Como si, se sintieran muy positivas.

-Yo… creo lo mismo – Respondió Mike mirando a una.

-¿Ahora tú también Mike? Por favor, vámonos de aquí, las cosas se pueden poner peor – Respondía John aún con más insistencia.

Gerard ignoro por completo esta advertencia y fue directo hacia un orbe, tomándola con sus manos observó con asombro aquel brillo azul. Sin aviso el orbe traspaso las manos de Gerard, aunque no cayó al suelo, parecía más bien que el cuerpo de él lo había absorbido.

Mike y Robert lo hicieron igual, absorbieron el orbe que tomaron. John miraba con enfado sus amigos, pero eventualmente al ver que los demás no les pasaba nada, él decidió también tomar una.

-Esto es… Increíble – Dijo John al ver como el orbe desaparecía en sus manos – De pronto me sentí muy feliz, es algo raro, después de todo lo que paso.

-Tienes razón – Contestó Gerard – Creo que estas cosas son algo positivas después de todo. Bien, creo que deberíamos irnos, pronto llegarán las autoridades y no quiero que me hagan entrevistas.

Los amigos rieron un poco y asintieron. Se fueron de ahí lo más pronto posible a la ciudad. Fueron a sus respectivas casas a darse un baño y descansar de lo sucedido, para más tarde juntarse en un local de café, como siempre lo hacían, además de esperar respuestas de por qué ese meteoro llegó sin aviso alguno, pero lo más importante, ¿qué eran esos orbes que vieron y tocaron?...


End file.
